Morsmordre
by Natsume Rokunami
Summary: Ini bukan kisah menyedihkan, hanya tentang sebuah tanda kehijauan muncul di langit malam nan kelam, memberitakan kepada seorang penyihir bahwa ajal akan menjemputnya. Dramione


_I__ni bukan kisah menyedihkan, hanya tentang sebuah tanda kehijauan muncul di langit malam nan kelam, memberitakan kepada seorang penyihir bahwa ajal akan menjemputnya._

**[]**

_**harry potter **__adalah milik JK Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa __**materiil**__ apa pun dari fanfiksi ini, semata-mata dibuat sebagai hiburan saja. Seluruh karakter di sini adalah pinjaman fandom._

_** MORSMORDRE | **__by __**natsume rokunami**_

_** Teen and Up Audiences—Oneshot—MxF; Draco Malfoy x Hermione J. Granger**_

_** Romance/Fluff—Indonesian—Alternate Reality—"Hermione tidak menikah dengan Ron di sini."**_

_** contains many errors and cliches here. **_

_** enjoy!**_

**[]**

** SEMUA **tampak aman, padang rumput dan bunga tergelar bagai permadani di atas tanah. Sebuah rumah berdiri dengan pondasi kayu yang miring, terlihat seperti sepatu, namun sebenarnya lebih terlihat seperti bejana. Ia payah dalam mendesain rumah, Hermione akui itu.

Terdapat sumur kecil dengan pompa air sihir di bawah tangga pintu masuk, beberapa petak tanaman labu jingga, obat-obatan sihir, dan _mandrake_ tumbuh segar di kebun mini Granger. Papan nama kecil tertancap, menandai nama-nama tumbuhan di sana. Ia mulai belajar herbologi lebih dalam sejak membangun rumah di area lapang yang lumayan jauh dari kediaman Weasley. Ini adalah keinginan pribadi Hermione, tinggal dalam damai, jauh dari keramaian, mengendarai truk tua sendirian menuju kediaman Weasley untuk sekadar menginap dan memenuhi ajakan makan malam Bibi Molly. Semua tampak oke, Hermione menyukai kehidupan ini. Terkadang menaiki sapu sihir, melihat kondisi kedua orang tuanya dalam pengaruh _obliviate_. Rasa rindu sering menyerang kala ia mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga, bagaimana kondisi Ayah dan Ibunya di sana, tanpa mengingat satupun memori bahwa mereka memiliki anak gadis yang hidup jauh dari mereka?

Hermione lebih memilih melihat mereka hidup aman, tanpa mengetahui eksistensinya, dan selalu sehat tanpa ada pengaruh dunia sihir masuk mengganggu mereka. Bakti seorang anak kepada orang tuanya, meski terdengar tragis.

Harry dan Ron hidup bahagia di jalannya masing-masing. Surat-menyurat selalu dilakukan, burung hantu mereka selalu sibuk mondar-mandir tiap awal dan akhir bulan, paket tak jarang berdatangan. Hermione tak merasa kesepian, ia selalu merasa kedua sahabatnya tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Bagaimana bisa lupa? Kalaupun mereka lupa, Hermione akan meninju mereka sampai ingat, setelah apa yang sudah mereka lalui bersama. Kiriman dari teman-teman lainnya pun kadang ia terima, mengabarkan bahwa mereka sudah memiliki bayi lucu, mengajak Hermione untuk datang melihat. Hermione selalu membalasnya dengan simbol senyuman.

Mereka sudah berkeluarga, kendati demikian, perempuan 25 tahun itu tidak merasa harus mengejar ketertinggalan.

Namun, kini ia resah, dan keresahannya ini bukannya tanpa alasan.

Ia berdiri beberapa meter dari rumahnya, menyisakan jarak cukup lebar. Masalah ini bisa ditangani sendirian, ia tidak perlu menghubungi teman-temannya atas apa yang terjadi di kediamannya. Pucuk tongkat teracung ke depan, berayun perlahan bersama sebelah tangan, seolah sedang memandu orkestra.

"_Salvio Hexia, Fianto Duri …,_" mata Granger bergerak mengawasi sekitar, "_Protego Maxima, Protego Diabolica, Repello Inimicum_ …."

Sebuah kubah pelindung tak kasatmata perlahan menyelimuti area kediaman Hermione. Mantera yang sama ketika Hogwarts berperang dengan Pasukan Kegelapan. Hanya orang bodoh yang melewatinya tanpa memeriksa adakah mantera pelindung di sana, dan orang bodoh itu pasti berakhir menjadi debu, tak jauh bentuknya dari serbuk Floo.

Ia ingin melihat siapakah orang bodoh yang berani memecahkan pelindung Hermione.

Kubah tertutup sempurna, ia mundur beberapa langkah. Langit akhir-akhir ini selalu gelap, gemuruh petir serta awan tebal tampak betah menghalangi matahari, membiarkan tanaman-tanaman peliharaannya berfotosintesis. Siapapun pelakunya, Hermione akan meminta pertanggungjawaban. Sejak tinggal sendirian, keberaniannya tinggi. Ia memang selalu berani, tapi, tinggal secara mandiri sangat membantu bagi Hermione. Topi Seleksi pernah berkata demikian; kalau ia tidak pemberani, mustahil Gryffindor adalah asramanya.

Firasat aneh datang.

Ledakan cahaya kehijauan muncul di penghujung langit, Hermione menyipitkan mata. Tiada terdengar suara ledakan yang mengejutkan, hanya gemuruh remeh—berkamuflase dengan suara sekitarnya. Hermione mengambil langkah mundur, tampak awan kehijauan membentuk tengkorak berlidah ular di udara, menatap Hermione dengan mata kosongnya. Besar, menggentarkan beberapa burung yang hinggap di tanah, terbang panik menjauh dari tempat.

Kedatangan yang cukup heboh, Hermione memuji kebodohan penyihir itu.

Ia berlari masuk ke dalam rumah, menutup pintu kayu reyotnya, menggunakan mantera pengunci, lalu berdiri di dekat jendela dapur. Kepala bersembunyi di balik pot-pot tanaman pada bingkai jendela, mengawasi sosok gelap yang perlahan namun pasti datang mendekati sekat pelindung.

"_Morsmordre_," bisik Hermione kepada dirinya sendiri. Mantera itu hanya digunakan oleh para penyihir gelap. Dulu ia pernah melihatnya dari seorang Pelahap Maut. Bentuknya pun sama; tengkorak hijau dengan lidah ular. Tidak salah lagi, ia kedatangan tamu dari penyihir gelap, simbol itu selalu muncul tiap kali mereka akan membawakan kematian.

Apakah dia adalah salah satu Pelahap Maut yang selamat? Hermione berpikir itu tidak mungkin. Ini sama saja menggemparkan dunia sihir kembali, _Daily Prophet _pasti memuat judulnya besar-besaran. Itu pun kalau Hermione bersedia menceritakan apa yang terjadi di rumahnya, kecuali Rita Skeeter datang tak diundang.

Sosok itu mengenakan jubah hitam bertudung, berhenti beberapa meter di depan sekat pelindung, tongkat keluar dari balik jubahnya, menembakkan cahaya keputihan berkali-kali ke sekatnya. Dalam waktu singkat, sekat pelindung Hermione bolong di mana-mana, meleleh seperti cokelat kubah diberi air panas.

"Tentu saja," Hermione mendengus. Tidak mungkin penyihir ini bodoh, walaupun memberi tanda sebesar itu untuk menyerangnya yang seorang diri cukup terlihat bodoh.

Penyihir berjubah itu kembali melangkah, Hermione bersiap dengan tongkatnya, ia mengayunkan sedikit dan seluruh perabotan bergerak ke posisi yang sudah direncanakan. Hal pertama yang ia rencanakan adalah membuat jebakan dalam rumah. Ketika penyihir itu berhasil masuk, rumah inilah yang memberi sambutan pertama.

Tak diduga, pertama yang dilakukan penyihir itu adalah mengetuk pintu dengan sopan.

Apa maunya?

Hermione mengernyit dalam. Setelah ancaman yang diberikan di langit, orang ini mengharapkan kesopanan? Polos, atau bodoh? Rasanya Ron tidak akan sebodoh ini, dia masih bisa membedakan mana bahaya dan mana tamu murni. Penyihir berambut _ginger_ itu tidak menjawab ketukan pintu beberapa lama.

Ketukan kembali terdengar, sedikit tidak sabaran.

Baiklah, apa ia harus membukakan pintu?

Siapapun itu, jika berani macam-macam, ia tidak akan segan memakai mantera untuk membekukan tamunya.

Menjinjitkan langkah, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara, Hermione datang membukakan pintu menggunakan mantera. Satu tarikan tongkat ia menjeblakkan pintu hingga terbuka, mengacungkan ujung tongkat ke arah dagu si tamu yang segera memundurkan wajah melihatnya.

"Wah, wah, apa ini caramu menyambut tamu, Granger?"

Hermione kenal suara ini, suara musuh bebuyutannya selama di Hogwarts, orang yang selalu memanggilnya Darah-Lumpur. Benar saja, ketika tudung disingkap, Draco Malfoy menampakkan senyum seringainya yang menyebalkan. Hermione mendengus kasar, menyimpan tongkatnya kembali ke dalam kantong.

"Sedang apa kau kemari, Malfoy?"

"Bertamu, ada masalah?"

"Kau membuat _Morsmordre _di langit dan membuatku melakukan semua ini."

"Tak heran kulihat adanya sekat pelindung yang tak tertutupi dengan baik."

Mendesah frustasi, kedatangan Malfoy selalu membuat Hermione bersuasana hati buruk. Lihat bagaimana pria itu tersenyum seringai menatapnya yang tengah melirik tanpa minat, akhirnya perempuan itu memberi jalan masuk bagi Malfoy, tanpa mengucapkan apa pun.

Tongkat Hermione kembali dicabut, mengayunkan tongkat, mantera-mantera jebakan semua dibatalkan. Malfoy yang menyaksikan itu pun bersiul kagum.

"Kau tampaknya siaga sekali, ya?"

"Kedatangan hebohmu itu adalah penyebabnya."

"Aku hanya mengetes seberapa ketat perlindungan wanita yang tinggal sendirian di padang rumput ini bersama," Malfoy menemukan eksistensi kucing berambut jingga di dekat kakinya, "seekor kucing."

"Dengan membuat lambang kematian di langit? Lucu sekali, Malfoy." Hermione mengisi cerek dengan air, menjerangnya di atas kompor yang menyala. "Duduklah di depan perapian itu."

Tak berkomentar lagi, Malfoy duduk di sofa depan perapian kecil yang belum menyala. Serasa seperti di rumah sendiri, Malfoy mencabut tongkatnya, merapalkan mantera api, menyalakan perapian.

Sebuah nampan berisi dua cangkir teh melayang ke dekat Malfoy, lelaki itu mengambil satu. Hermione duduk di samping Malfoy, memberi jarak satu tempat di tengah-tengah mereka. Hening untuk beberapa lama, tidak ada yang membuka percakapan, pantulan api hangat tampak bercermin di bola mata mereka, entah apa yang ada di otak keduanya.

Berdeham, Malfoy membuka percakapan, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik," balas Hermione singkat. "Sepertinya kau punya banyak waktu luang sampai mengunjungi rumahku ini. Apa saja yang kaulakukan selama ini?"

"Tidak banyak, tidak sedikit." Malfoy menyesap tehnya.

"Jawaban apa itu?" Hermione menggelengkan kepala.

"Lebih dari itu, bagaimana harimu di sini, sendirian?" Malfoy memotong, "Tidak bosan, tidak mencari kegiatan?"

"Yang perlu kau ketahui adalah aku di sini sibuk, tidak sepertimu." Hermione meletakkan cangkirnya di meja, "Sibuk merawat kebun, sibuk hidup dengan tenang. Sebelum dunia ini damai tanpa peperangan, jarang kudapatkan kedamaian yang seperti ini."

"Baguslah, kupikir kau mati kebosanan di sini."

"Dan kau?" Hermione menyipitkan mata, "Sedang apa kau ke sini?"

Malfoy meliriknya, "Kedatanganku ini bencana buatmu?"

"Maksudku, tak biasanya kau ke sini tanpa alasan." Hermione cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan, "Mungkin kau butuh sesuatu dariku, katakan saja langsung."

"Sudah kubilang aku murni berkunjung," Malfoy menghabiskan tehnya, "tehmu lumayan juga."

"Terima kasih, itu dari kebunku."

"Jadi, sejak kapan Granger menyukai herbologi? Oh, murid yang oh-sangat-jenius ini tentunya menyukai semua mata pelajaran dibanding membaca majalah perempuan, 'kan?"

"Kau sedang membahas zaman berapa? Remaja? Kalau kaubandingkan aku yang sekarang dengan Pansy Parkinson-mu yang dulu, kuhadiahkan kau gelak tawaku."

Malfoy mengernyit, "Dia bukan pacarku."

"Tapi semua anak di Hogwarts memercayai kau berpacaran dengannya." Hermione tertawa, menyenggol kecil lengan Malfoy yang berekspresi tidak suka, "Aku yakin kau sekarang masih lanjut dengannya."

"Kabar burung busuk dari mana itu, Rita Skeeter? Sayang sekali, Granger."

"Itu teoriku saja, Malfoy. Katakan kejujurannya."

"Aku tidak berhubungan dengan siapa-siapa," Malfoy melempar pandangan ke figura-figura foto yang tergantung di dinding rumah mungil Hermione, "Pansy Parkinson menjalin hubungan dengan anak Hufflepuff, lagi pula aku jarang bertemu dengannya."

"Oh," Hermione tidak tahu mau membalas apa. Berhubung ia bukan anak Slytherin—dan mereka selalu mengganggunya di masa sekolah—melainkan Gryffindor, sulit baginya untuk mengerti cerita kecil dari Malfoy.

Terdiam kembali. Teh Malfoy sudah habis, sementara Hermione masih bersisa separuhnya. Masing-masing di benak mereka mencari topik percakapan, apa yang bisa membuat mereka tidak berhenti seperti ini. Jujur, Hermione sendiri tidak menganggap Malfoy benar-benar buruk, hanya sedikit menyebalkan dan sudah banyak berkurang seiring jalannya waktu.

"Mau tambah?" tawar Hermione.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Diam lagi. Perempuan berambut jingga melirik Malfoy, cemas. Crookshanks melompat ke pangkuan Malfoy, membuat pria itu tersentak sedikit, ia membeku melihat kucing jingga itu berputar-putar di pahanya, mencari posisi nyaman, sebelum mengeong sedikit ke Hermione dan tidur dengan nyaman di pangkuan Malfoy. Draco Malfoy tidak tahu harus menaruh tangannya di sebelah mana.

"Crookshanks suka digaruk belakang telinganya," ucap Hermione, tersenyum melihat Malfoy yang kebingungan sendiri.

Lelaki berambut putih pirang itu ber-oh pelan, menggaruk belakang telinga Crookshanks dengan hati-hati. Ia terlihat seperti baru melihat kucing. Malfoy menghela napas lega ketika terdengar dengkuran halus kucing itu.

"Dia terlihat seperti singa kecil," tutur Malfoy, jujur.

"Semua orang memanggilnya begitu, kecuali Ron, dia memanggilnya babi berbulu." Hermione mengendikkan bahu, "Apa kau tak pernah melihat kucing?"

"Pernah, tapi tidak sedekat ini," Malfoy menatap Crookshanks, aneh. "Di asramaku atau di mansion, yang sering kulihat adalah ular, burung hantu, dan peri rumah."

"Peri rumah bukan hewan, mengerti?"

"Oh, kadang aku menganggapnya seperti itu." Malfoy mengendikkan bahu.

Mulut Hermione sudah bersiap melontarkan ceramah panjang mengenai peri rumah—salah satu cita-cita tak tercapai Hermione adalah membuat kampanyenya—khusus untuk Malfoy, tapi segera disela oleh lelaki itu.

"Kau tidak merasa kesepian?" tanya Malfoy.

"Apa?" Hermione tidak terlalu mendengar.

"Kau tak kesepian di sini … sementara teman-temanmu sudah berkeluarga?"

"Hei, kau temanku juga, 'kan?" Hermione tertawa santai, "Kau bilang belum menjalin hubungan dengan siapa-siapa, 'kan? Jadi, aku tidak merasa kesepian."

"Itu sebelum kuberitahu kalau aku belum menjalin hubungan, 'kan?"

"Iya, sih." Lagi, Hermione terlihat sangat santai menghadapi pertanyaan sejenis ini. Bibi Molly sudah sering memberinya pertanyaan serupa tiap kali ia berkunjung ke rumahnya, orang lain tampak keheranan mengapa Hermione masih memilih sendirian di umurnya yang menginjak pertengahan dua puluh.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Malfoy, penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku hanya belum memiliki niat untuk itu." Hermione bersandar pada sofa, menatap langit-langit ruang tengahnya yang berpondasi kayu. "Mungkin karena … aku kurang mendapatkan kebebasan selama remaja? Maksudku, banyak sekali kejadian selama masa kita di Hogwarts, aku terlalu sibuk melakukan ini dan itu dibanding menggapai kebebasanku sendiri. Pelajaran dan ujian di Hogwarts juga termasuk pengekang kebebasanku."

Malfoy terdiam sejenak, sebelum bertanya, "Apa kau masih keberatan untuk menjalin hubungan?"

"Entahlah? Kalau memang ada hubungan spesial datang padaku, aku tidak akan menolak, karena tidak ada lagi yang kukhawatirkan sekarang. Tapi kalaupun belum ada, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kebebasanku sampai usia 30 nanti."

"Apa kau keberatan kalau ada pria datang ke rumahmu untuk melamarmu?"

"Tidak, kalau aku kenal orangnya, dan dia mengajakku menikah, mungkin awalnya aku akan meminta untuk menjalin hubungan kedekatan sebelum ada ikatan pernikahan. Karena, aku tidak tahu sedang tertarik dengan siapa." Hermione terkekeh, "Ron sudah menikah dengan orang lain, Harry juga. Pilihan mereka adalah yang terbaik. Aku tidak akan cemburu kepada mereka, kuharapkan kebahagiaan dan kemakmuran melimpahi keluarganya. Bagaimanapun, kebahagiaan mereka adalah kebahagiaanku sendiri."

"Huh," Malfoy tersenyum, mendengus geli. "Ucapan yang biasa diberikan oleh anak kecil."

"Jangan mulai, Malfoy."

"Kau tidak akan menolak kesempatan untuk menjalin hubungan?"

"Yaa," Hermione bosan menjawab, "sebenarnya kenapa kau bertanya—"

"Kalau begitu," Malfoy menatapnya, "bolehkah aku menjadi pria yang rutin berkunjung ke rumahmu, dan melepas statusmu sekarang?"

"Apa?" Hermione mengerjap, tidak sepenuhnya percaya apa yang didengarnya.

"Aku yakin kau dengar, Granger."

"_Lagi pula, kau selalu mendengar cemoohanku selama di sekolah sampai tinjumu melayang tepat wajahku."_

.'.

**[FIN]**

**a/n: ff pertama di fandom ini! Iya, saya lagi tamasya keliling banyak fandom /duer**

**masih kaku nulisnya, tapi saya coba tingkatkan untuk fanfiksi harry potter selanjutnya.**

**Judul dan summary menjebak sekali ya hahaha saya lagi tidak ada mood buat yang tragis2 atau sedih2, mumpung sedang niat fluff, sekalian digaskan saja /y**

**Kritik dan saran sangat diterima. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini!**


End file.
